


Lost Pet

by MilyV



Series: neddenweek2018 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, bunny - Freeform, neddenweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Nijntje was lost and Willem was about to lose his mind.





	Lost Pet

He couldn’t find her anywhere. Willem went through every single room where his bunny could have been hiding. But there wasn’t a single sing of Nijntje.

Willem sat down and tried to remember the last time that he saw her. However, he had such a busy day, that he couldn’t even recall it. He felt like the worst owner in the world. He hide his face with his hands.

“Think, Willem, think” He said to himself.

He was really concerned about what could had happen to his bunny. Nijntje was too precious for him. What if a cat or a dog had grabbed her and took her away? Or even killed her? No, no, no. He had to stay optimist. He was going to move the entire planet if needed. He wasn’t going to rest until he had found her.

 

On the house next door, Magnus was chilling, drinking a beer while watching a soccer match. However, his mind wasn’t on the game at all. He looked through the window and gasped. He had a big crush on his neighbor but he hadn’t figure out a way to talk to him. Or at least, a way where he wouldn’t seem like a desperate man.

He turned the T.V. off and went to his garden. Maybe taking care of his flowers would clear his mind for a while. He left his beer on the table and went outside. He took a deep breath and then he noticed that something was moving on the bushes.

“Well, what could possibly go wrong if I go investigate?” Magnus shrugged and walked as carefully as he could, so he wouldn’t frighten the creature that was doing those noises.

He crawled and moved the leafs, and for his big surprised, there was a Holland-Loop bunny staring at him. Magnus opened his eyes widely. He let out a sigh of relief. The animal seemed in a good condition and since it wasn’t even trying to escape, he figured out that it was a lost pet. However, from who?

He grabbed the bunny and stared at the animal for a while. When all of the sudden…

“Hey, you!”

Magnus turned around and he saw his neighbor staring at him, with those pierce green eyes. Even though Magnus always wanted to get his attention, he noticed that Willem wasn’t exactly happy.

“Hello, neighbor!” Magnus responded without understanding what was going on.

Willem took a deep breath of relief. His bunny was fine.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Willem said.

But Magnus couldn’t still figure out what he meant.

“Me?” Magnus asked without hesitation.

“No, not you” Willem shook his head “My bunny” He pointed to the creature “That’s Nijntje”

“Oh!” Magnus started to laugh and then he walked to the side to where Willem was standing and promptly returned the bunny to her rightful owner “There she is”

Willem held her on his arms. He was really relief. Though he was still wondering how his pet managed to escape to the other house.

“Well, I’m going to…” Magnus did some awkward signs and mumbled “You know…” Magnus just turned around, hoping that he would get a second chance to impress his neighbor.

After making sure that Nijntje was okay, Willem decided to talk to Magnus. After all, they had never gotten the chance to talk and Magnus wasn’t bad looking. At all.

“Do you want to grab a beer with me?” Willem asked.

It was in that moment when Willem noticed that there was, in fact, something brighter than any star on the sky and that was Magnus’ smile. He would never forget about it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
